characterrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mobster Kingpin
|-|Base= |-|Black Hole MK= |-|Demonhead Mobster Kingpin Phase 1= |-|Demonhead Mobster Kingpin Phase 2= |-|Demonhead Mobster Kingpin Phase 3= Summary Mobster Kingpin is 'the main antagonist of '''Problem Sleuth. '''Being the leader of the city gang and the reason why the three protagonists were trapped in their offices, later on in the story he becomes '''Demonhead Monster Kingpin '''and '''Black Hole Mobster Kingpin '''respectively, the former being able to rip the universe in half. Powers and Stats 'Tier: 7-B | Varies, 2-B, 2-A | 7-B, Possibly Higher'' | Low 2-C''', '''Possibly ''2-A | 2-A, Possibly High 2-A Name: 'Mobster Kingpin, Demonhead Mobster Kingpin, Black Hole Mobster Kingpin '''Origin: 'Problem Sleuth '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: Criminal Overlord | Black Hole | Demon God. Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Characteristics, Invulnerability, Absorption, Summoning | All previous abilities to greater extents, Space-Time manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Flight, Reality Warping | All previous abilities to greater extents, Regeneration (Unknown, his healing factor is just really fast and it's hard to damage but when one health bar is gone it cannot be regenerated), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 4) | All previous abilities to greater extents, Resistance to Death Manipulation | All previous abilities to greater extents, Regeneration (Low-Godly, was able to regenerate health bars out of nothing), True Invulnerability, Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3, 4.) 'Attack Potency: City level '(Has a megaton key) | '''Varies '(on his mass), 'Multiversal level '(had become *10^GOOGOL times mass of the universe), 'Multiversal level+ '(his gravitational pull was so strong that it revealed every future there is which there is infinite of them ) | '''City level, Possibly Higher (Could Fight with PS, AD, and PI at the same time) | Spatium level, Possibly Multiversal level+ '''(Could rip the Space-Time of the universe in half but siad universe had infinite space-time continuums in it) | Multiversal level+, Possibly High Multiversal level (was able to have possible Infinite Health bars that extended into hell,he is also one of the strongest demon in which demons in PS are the Horrorterrors said here in 23 line) 'Speed: FTL '(Comparable to Problem Sleuth) | 'Immeasurable '(it's weight alone disorders time-space itself) | '''FTL+ | FTL+ | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable | Unknown | Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: City | Varies, Multiversal, Multiversal+ | City, Possibly Higher | Spatium, Possibly Multiverse+ | Multiverse+, Possibly High Multiverse+ Durability: City Level | Varies, Multiverse Level, Multiverse Level+ | City level, Possibly Higher | Spatium Level, possibly Multiverse Level+ | Multiverse Level+, possibly High Multiverse Level+ Stamina: Unknown | Limitless | Limitless | Limitless | Limitless ' 'Range: Standard melee range | Multiversal to Multiversal+ | Hundred of Kilometers | Universal+ to possibly Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ to possibly High Multiversal Standard Equipment: 'Insulin, and the Megaton Key / Brass Knuckles. | Corset | Nothing notable | Nothing notable | Nothing notable 'Intelligence: Above Average '(is leader of city gang) | '''Above Average | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown ' '''Weaknesses: '''Weak when there's too much Sugar in his and can get easily emotional which makes him really vulnerabe | Unknown | same as before | same as before | None '''Key: Base | Black Hole | DMK (phase 1) | DMK (phase 2) | DMK (phase 3) Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 7 Category:Problem Sleuth Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Invulnerable Characters Category:Space-Time Manipulators Category:Probability Manipulators Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortal beings Category:Deity Category:Eldritch Horror Category:Characters Category:Variable Tier Category:MS Paint Adventures